vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105208-my-not-so-subtle-way-of-telling-carbine-what-they-need-to-do
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What communication channels are they using though? Are they using these forums as much as they could or are they focusing on social media? I for one don't touch Twitter, Facebook or any of that shit, so whatever they're communicating through such channels is unlikely to reach me. | |} ---- ---- Chua care not if rude, but is your problem. basic info is on site, many other info found online. Maybe can increase info on site, yes. But info is there. | |} ---- I think a balance is needed on this front too. Lets be honest, if they communicate here and not on social media it is likely that it will reach even fewer people as even official forums have a lower user base than social media. I do think that cross posting important information is helpful but I do not think everything should be restircted to one place and Twitter/Reddit do not require you to register in order to view the information that is posted there. | |} ---- I think the best action would be to make a post on the public forum, then use social media to link to the public forum. The public forum should be the go-to resource for information. Not streams on twitch or posts on twitter. Devs should be most active on their own forum, constantly talking to players, ensuring them fixes are in the works, providing timeframes, all that stuff. | |} ---- I think this is unreasonable when you consider the amount of information you are talking about here. Important information should be posted on the forums yes, but that does not mean all communication else where should be quashed just because you do not have the time to start a new forum post every time you want to make a 140 character tweet? I think that would just lead to less communication. This is a modern age where social media is the norm, if you choose not to embrace that then that is your choice. However, you can not deny it's reach and popularity. | |} ---- You can't ignore half of the communication outlets and then complain that there's not enough communication. The forums here get more direct feedback than most I've seen. Mostly these kinds of threads seem to be "I had good ideas and you didn't use them. Why didn't you use them? You must not have seen them!" More communication is always good, but claiming Wildstar is lacking in that area is laughable. Bull. Hype destroys games. People get their hopes up beyond reasonable levels, and then are disappointed even when the game is good. Almost all of the "game of the month" types that hop from game to game will do so regardless of how the game is. Catering to them after the initial sale is pointless. Setting up a real market niche is infinitely more important. Look at a game like EVE for example. Most people can't stand playing it. It will never be huge, but it has a very well defined niche and it has completely dominated that particular share of gamers. | |} ---- They wanted to be trendy with Reddit and Twitter and Facebook and Tumblr and Tinder (rawr Frost). | |} ---- I think J-tal is one dev who has done this best. He has a huge issue on his hands with late-game itemization and has posted multiple times about where things are going. Many other teams should follow his lead, as itemization threads have dropped off significantly since he's addressed the issues. | |} ---- "Well... I knew he has rose-tinted blinders on but apparently he's testier than I thought." If I was attacking anyone or anything it'd be social media. I was merely wondering whether Carbine was possibly neglecting any 'platform' when releasing info. If for example they post something on Twitter, they should make sure that info is also posted on the forums and whatever other places they post stuff. Chua might need a chill pill or two. | |} ---- Or at least have a Twitter/Reddit post tracker on the front page. | |} ---- Yes, the Dev tracker should track things dev say on all forms of social media without us having to play an easter egg hunt. | |} ---- Because that's worked so well up until this point. Outright fanboyism is nothing but harmful Olivar. In a way, you are one of the worst people in the community as all you do is go from thread to thread acting intentionally obtuse pretending everything is perfect when it's anything but. I've always found it ironic that people who love a game to the point of absurdity fight so hard to keep it from improving. Wildstar is floundering, open your beady little eyes already. | |} ---- Or maybe Chua just not care about making soo much Drama about things. | |} ---- Maybe you should stop creating drama in every thread you join? I know you want to pretend the game is perfect, but other people are going to be more realistic about things are you are going to have to learn how to deal with that. | |} ---- My now deleted post was mean but my point stands. It's time to wakeup dude. | |} ---- Fundamentally I agree with you, however: Carbine communicates, but they spread it out over so many channels that many users can completely miss it. Spreading it out over reddit/twitter/forums/interviews is an inevitability, but they could do a better job of making a centralized location where users can find info that the devs have talked about recently. Or simply disseminate as much information across all channels as possible. The dev tracker on this forum is great, but unfortunately it doesn't catch stuff from Twitter/Reddit etc which can be pretty important. Ignoring user complaints and suggestions is a guaranteed road to destruction. I agree with you that certain posts like OMG FIX GAME NOW OR I QUIT CARBON PLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! should be ignored, but well-written complaint/suggestion threads are worth their weight in gold to Carbine. The people who come to the forums and complain are the people who care about the game the most. People who don't care will quit the game in silence and never post anything, and then Carbine will never know why they quit (especially since there is no feedback box on the unsubscribe page apparently lol). | |} ---- Chua ask question then, why so sure is being ignored? Maybe devs not respond in every topic, but Chua in good faith believes topics being read by devs. Many changes in game already reflect this. Chua definitly agree: Whine and QQ threads to be ignored 100%. Chua not agree with last statement 100%. Definitly have humans who care about game and make valued posts. Chua also like and bump/recommend posts. But large part of drivel on board is nothing but bashing and crying. No constructive feedback = useless feedback | |} ---- And completely ignoring constructive feedback because of pride or a superiority complex can easily lead to a situation like Capcom or Diablo 3. | |} ---- My challenge to you is to say 1 thing critical about WildStar. Just one. Nothing comical. Something you view as a potential Detriment to the game. There are at this time quite a few. I don't want to hear community either because that's a copout. Go. | |} ---- Chua not able to select alternative paths in Crimelords, preventing loot being collected, due NPCs being bugged Human happy now or keep whining? | |} ---- That's a whine. Really? With everything that's wrong with the game the most glaring issue you see is bugged loot in the easiest adventure. Fly that White banner high and proud. | |} ---- Balf's having a bad week, it seems. He forgets that you've brought this stuff up before. | |} ---- How would you clasify the majority of your posts, Olivar I have to agree with other posters that all you do is join threads and try to derail them from their original constructive feedback purpose. | |} ---- Chua not care. Chua is having fun with game, and minor issues preventing certain activities. Chua just report and move on. | |} ---- He who's without sin throw the first stone. I'm contributing to the topic. You however just personally attacking. /clap | |} ---- That was a major cop out on his part. That's the best he could come up with? A bug in the easiest adventure? I don't think that's why we are seeing population drops. *shrugs* | |} ---- You said what I find the most critical. I don't have any issues running adventures and dungeons, doing scorchwing and other 20man content. Population problem is not one of my problems. If you ask a subjective question, learn to deal with a subjective answer. | |} ---- He's definitely not that. Olivar has criticized, at various points that I can remember off the top of my head, without thinking too hard: -Long term bugs in the PVE mechanics -Carbine's issue with being over-reactionary -Issues with housing modules -Lost loot issues being serious problems -Dyes could use some changes Don't get angry at him because he doesn't buy everyone's hyperbole and doesn't have a problem showing up on a thread he thinks is bullshit to call it. He may spend a lot of time saying people are whining, but that seems to be more because he doesn't want to lose any of the 99% of the game he loves and will come into a thread to rabidly defend it. Pay attention when he agrees with part of the OP, but calls the other 75% and its conclusion stupid. Because, honestly, he's probably right for the most part. Critical threads tend to have kernels of real issues, and the rest are chalk full of bad ideas or bad conclusions drawn from those ideas. It's important to read posts carefully and thoroughly. | |} ---- "Everything's fine! The water is only up to our knees and rising! Yea it's rising but it's not over our *gurgle gurgle gurgle*.." Hahaha | |} ---- See that's the problem with you trolls. You think you found a snappy angle to undermine someone or some idea, but when given a proper response, you cannot even formulate a coherent reply to get a discussion going. I find it hilarious, how you try to put me down with remarks and insults, only to make fools of yourselves two or three posts down the road. Guess what cupcake, your sub is running out and you're not comming back you said. I'll cherish that thought while I'm having fun with my guild, alliance and friends instead of crying like spoiled children on these forums. Best of luck in WoD or whatever Flavor game you intend on playing next. | |} ---- Did you expect this game to have a thriving population on every server every time you were online ? If you aren't in a guild working on attunements to raid or already raiding and you aren't in a serious pvp guild.. Then what exactly is your purpose in this game ? If you can't handle the solo grind and don't like waiting more then 10-15 mins for a dungeon/adventure queue and think the game is so buggy then why even be here.. Why does carbine need to communicate any more then it already is. They are clearly trying to prioritise issues and rollout new drops like they said they would. You aren't special you don't deserve 15 minute updates. Play the game like the rest of us if you don't like it just move on. And yes I have experienced some shitty bugs but I don't let crap like that make me all emo and have a *cupcake*ing tantrum. | |} ---- ---- ---- How does advertising fix the inaccessible nature of the game? This game is from 2004 fundamentally. The Chua is correct. My sub will be up soon. I'm not investing money in a game for 10 people. I'll be back when it "Sunsets" lol | |} ---- I wouldn't be so mean about it, since it doesn't annoy me much. But, I will admit that I do just scroll past "chua" posts because they're just annoying enough that I don't want to deal with them. It's not what's being said, I don't even know what's being said in them anymore, it's just how it's said. Problem's probably on my end, but I just can't stand first person. | |} ---- Just be prepared for no "catch up" system and probably another huge grind to make up for time lost. In its current state it's not earth shattering bad just give it another month it's only 15 bucks. | |} ---- ---- I may farm a CREDD at some point but I can't even bother to log in. So great, is my disappointment. This was supposed to be the True WoW killer. The Combat is great. The look was there. A team of Veteran MMORPG makers were at the helm. Everyone showed up! Streamers Hardcore guilds! All of that just on Word of Mouth from kickass YouTube vids. They showed up and were met with gate after gate. People decided they wanted to actually have fun when they login. So they left. I agree that it's not bad but reputation is everything. It seems they want a reputation as the poopsocking no lifers MMORPG with unrewarding Grinds and Dungeons. How can it grow with that kind of Reputation? It's so obvious what works today. Whether people like the Modern MMORPG systems or not. | |} ---- Your points are all correct. However the problem is that their publisher NCSoft pushed it out the door much, much too early. Lots of stuff in this game is just outright unfinished (no Mechari emote voices or houses, no Mordesh or Granok houses etc, class/race combinations are limited because of time constraints, all kinds of other stuff). So, if this game fails, and that is IF, it is NCSoft's fault and not Carbine's. Because NCSoft was in a rush to push it out the door before it was ready. | |} ---- i added the roleplayers to my ignore list, but there's always Someone who HAS to quote their 'attention whoring' so im confronted with that anyway. not to mention the fact this olivar clown somehow manages to gather 50% of the replies making any well constructed thread about him with just a single post. i get it, he loves the game and doesnt see any problem with it. on the other hand its not nearly as bad as the other 99% of the forum whiners make it out to be. but seriously, stop trying so hard to be such a special snowflake. especially given the amount of effort that other 'REAL' posters put in their threads. Chua disgree, you Wrong, is not acceptable. at least give me a real option to hide it. | |} ---- I agree with some of this. I will also add that, if people would really look at the game, The Northern Wastes was something that was supposed to be in at launch. Blight Haven is a true New Zone. The Northern Waste was something left out due to time constraints. I will never stop believing that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nah not really it's just really fun saying "WoW killer" lol It definitely could have been huge. It still can be. I am not waiting on WoD. Me and WoW had a great time but I'm looking for a fresh thing. I also enjoyed Rift(and I would probably play it over WoW). What I like most about this game is that it does what those 2 do, but mechanic wise it's very different. I'm playing ARR at the moment but because of the play Mechanics it basically feels like I've been playing it my whole life: "HOT binded there, CC binded there, That skill is just like X and Y from WoW and Rift so I'll bind it there". That is what they were changing for me in a big way. I still feel like this is the best Action MMORPG combat. The other action MMORPGs with more flashy combat systems just feel too Zerg-ish. This feels somewhat(god I hate this word lol) "skillful" as far as PVE. P.S. I also play a Medic | |} ---- thousand times yes. There are so many bad posts, that verge on flame posts that it can be tedious to find the posts that are worth while, but it's worth it to know the general and major concerns of your playerbase. Regardless if people care enough to post that's a good thing, even if some posts aren't terribly mature. | |} ---- ---- This part I will agree with as I cannot fathom how a mobile game like "Clash of Clans" can afford doing commercial after commerical after commerical; yet there seems to be a complete lack of Wildstar commercials. I seriously question the advertisment department of NCSoft, which also lacked proper advertisement for GW2 just the same. I can understand that they're mostly a Korean company (head office over there), but when they release in a market they need to actually spread the word and ADVERTISE in that market if they want to sell. They keep saying "bla, bla, bla, we'll do more West and do better", but keep failing to do that. Tabula Rasa was a failure in design, but the game didn't sell too much initially because it too lacked advertisement power. Why is it that there is a great CGI trailer for Wildstar (mind you it's from like....3-4 years ago, but not the point) and it hasn't hit the TV yet?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-NXdWk9sm8&list=PL4Yt7jkWoyvkoaU6imUUolBSP5ftqUA4E&index=14 This thrilling story-involved launch trailer, why did it not make it to the television either?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9k7I1Z6a_FA#t=13 That's what the game currently lacks. Advertisement and full-blast campaigns. Blizzard has advertised for every game they've launched, every one. Do they need to? No...they don't. But they do it anyways to still boost their sales and drive the hype up for their games. Their "I'm a Night Elf mohawk" and all those other "I'm a...." advertisements did wonders for them because it showed players sinking into their game, being a character and doing stuff! (even if it was celebrities) P.S. It would have been super-fitting and super-great if Wildstar could have got a spot just before Gardians of the Galaxy. Why? Because the main character -Starlord- is like full blown duel-wielding pistols Spellslinger! People would be like "OMG!, space game looks fun now!" after associating it with that movie's similar setting and then going to try it out. | |} ---- they don't take time off I'm guessing. They have different shifts running, there have been hotfixes and forum posts, as well as CS on weekends. This being said I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. | |} ---- ---- ARR has 2 million subs. Your logic is flawed. And for the love of God can we stop pretending that WoW doesn't have nearly 8 million players. So that's 10 million people who like subs before we even factor in ESO, EVE, DarkFall misc. The Sub Model is alive and well. No one made a I Quit post based on the Payment Model. The Sub Model is one of it's most attractive features. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- +1 If I could somehow re-do life to have the opportunity to launch a game like this, I'd totally micro everything. I'd be there and have people there all weekend working the enormous list of bugs and server problems introduced or failed to fix in the "drop." Not to mention actually participating with and responding to players in every way imaginable. It's your baby, you don't ditch it at 5pm. Maybe these guys think they get to do this again or it's somebody else's problem. They won't, it isn't. | |} ---- Uh huh. Really curious to see how long your team is going to be sticking around then. | |} ---- Eh, Carbine also has it share of blame imo. There's stuff they were told in alpha and they dismissed it with arrogance (arena exploits, itemization, pvp gear problems, warplots...). Pushing the launch would cause idk only 2 BGs instead of let's say 4-5, not the problems with the underlying systems. Pushing launch = usually lack of content and polish. Bad decisions...well...can't blame em on the publisher. | |} ---- ---- Why is that? Working weekends is a reality for a vast number of people, myself frequently included. Pay me, it's cool. No Dev post from the 1st to the 4th suggests Carbine dones't do that. And that's not the first time it has come to my attention. The bot enforcement, for example, seemed to end each weekend, and when the problem was much worse. How many did we lose with that? | |} ---- ---- What they really need is less of this: White Knights. You poison the community almost as much as the ones who are not constructive... oh wait... 90% of your posts aren't constructive because they are chastising anybody with a dissenting opinion. I won't miss seeing your posts, because they are beyond annoying. People (including you) are allowed to have their opinions and voice their concern. It's what makes the game better regardless of what you think. If nobody was ever able to say anything about a product and its performance nothing would ever improve. | |} ---- Well, having 1 server where shards are implemented; Eve like. sound Perfect. Speaking of swotr; the sole reason why I left was because of the ghost town my realm turn out to be and I know currently there are realms that feel the same on wildstar. | |} ---- ---- ---- You are so toxic in your posts. This was a very well thought out recommendation for greater communication. I agree with the OP that Carbine could be much more successful in this area. Popping in and labeling something you disagree with as a "whine post" is not only rude but unnecessary. I cannot imagine that someone is advocating for a company to "stop listening". It's just baffling. | |} ---- A comment about chastising a dissenting opinion that is chastising someone with a dissenting opinion and calling White Knights all the people he don't agree with. Does that mean you are also a poison to this community? | |} ---- Oh, please. Get over yourself. This game is not so important that Carbine's employees have to sacrifice every waking moment of their lives just to appease angry customers. You're not that important. | |} ---- And where exactly did they make such claim? | |} ---- Chua amused by stuff humans come up with. Wildstar was never advertised as WoW-killer. Something someone came up with. | |} ---- We, the players, made it for them. hardcore. | |} ---- ---- This is a problem. I love this game just as much as the next person and I want nothing more than to have it succeed and be able to call it home for awhile. However, being critical of what needs to be addressed is a part of helping it bloom to its potential, not looking through rose tinted glasses pretending everything is paradise when there is room for improvement. | |} ---- Which Chua totally understand and supports! Problems need attention. Chua trying to educate that reporting problem can be done like this: and not like this: | |} ---- No one is saying they should. Just hire enough people or arrange schedules in such a way that the house doesn't burn down over the weekend. And stop doing giant patches on a Friday while ya at it. Lights on, nobody home hasn't flown as a business practice since like the 50's. This has nothing to do with me except I don't want to see the thing fail; trying to be constructive, fanboy. | |} ---- what giant patch was done on friday? I had one on thursday, nothing on friday | |} ---- ----